This NIH funded research is in conjunction with the U of WI-Madison. The purpose of this study is to determine risk factors for the acquisition/ colonization of respiratory tract of children with CF. The hypothesis to be tested is that exposure during clinic visits of young children with CF to older patients who are colonized with Pseudomonas significantly increase the risk of acquisition of this organism in early childhood.